Mobile communication devices allow users to communicate with each other using a wide variety of different communication modes, such as email, text, speech, video, or the like. Typically a user has at least one mobile communication application for each of these different communication modes.
When a user wishes to switch communication modes or applications, typically the user must first exit whatever application they are currently using, find the icon or command for the application providing their desired communication mode, and execute that application.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide systems and methods for receiving commands within a mobile communications application running on a mobile communication device. In an embodiment, a method provides for receiving commands within a mobile communications application running on a mobile communication device. The method includes monitoring text entered into a text input region of a touchscreen keyboard module within a user interface on the mobile communication device for an interrupt code, and detecting an interrupt code. The method also includes determining a command from a plurality of commands, based on user inputs following the interrupt code, identifying an action from a plurality of actions corresponding to the plurality of commands, and initiating the action corresponding to the command.
In another embodiment, one or more non-transitory computer readable storage media having program instructions stored thereon for receiving commands within a mobile communications application running on a mobile communication device is provided. When executed by a computing system, the program instructions direct the computing system to at least monitor text entered into a text input region of a touchscreen keyboard module within a user interface on the mobile communication device for an interrupt code, and to detect an interrupt code.
The program instructions also direct the computing system to determine a command from a plurality of commands, based on user inputs following the interrupt code, to identify an action from a plurality of actions corresponding to the plurality of commands, and to initiate the action corresponding to the command.
In another embodiment a mobile communication device configured for receiving commands within a mobile communications application is provided. The device includes a memory configured to store an action database comprising a plurality of commands and a plurality of actions corresponding to the plurality of commands, and a processor coupled with the memory. The processor is configured to monitor text entered into a text input region of a touchscreen keyboard module within a user interface on the mobile communication device for an interrupt code, and to detect an interrupt code.
The processor is also configured to determine a command from the plurality of commands corresponding to the one or more interrupt codes stored within the interrupt code database, based on user inputs following the interrupt code, to identify an action from the plurality of actions corresponding to the plurality of commands stored within the action database, and to initiate the action corresponding to the command.